1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that processes an image obtained by capturing the inside of a body lumen and constituted by a plurality of wavelength components, a computer readable recording medium that stores therein an image processing program, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image processing apparatus that detects a target-of-interest site from an image obtained by capturing the inside of a body lumen, for example, an image processing apparatus that detects an abnormal site from an internal image of a digestive tract captured by a capsule endoscope is well known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-192880). In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-192880, first, each pixel of an RGB image of the inside of a body lumen captured by a capsule endoscope or each area obtained by dividing the RGB image of the inside of the body lumen into a rectangle is mapped onto a feature space on the basis of its color information (chromaticity=R/(R+G+B), G(R+G+B), color ratio=R/G, for example). Then, after clustering is performed on the feature space, a normal mucous-membrane cluster and an abnormal-site cluster are specified by using information such as the size, the centroid coordinates, or the like, of each cluster, and pixels or rectangular areas that belong to the abnormal-site cluster are detected as an abnormal site.